User talk:Herbert P. Bear
__TOC__ -- Hey.youcp (Talk) 01:14, October 21, 2012 hack I'm an epf traitor.Can i join you? -- 05:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) It's me! Hey, Herbert, remember me? I'm the idiot robot you made! I can help with Operation: Blackout! I promise I won't blow something up again! I made you? i dont remember that. ~Herbert~ Hmm... Weeell, I'm a robot, and I'm on your side. No wait, blackouts are DARK?! I'm afraid of the dark! :D P.S. Just go with the me as your robot thingy. 123kitten1 Your going down, fluffy boy! This is your last warning, don't disrupt the daily life of penguins, or else the EPF will track you down and ship you off to the coldest part of Club Penguin. From: The EPF hmm... i dont think so EPF agents, caus this time, my plan WONT fail Marcus message Hello, herbert. remember me? i'm the anonoymus. I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME ON LIVE CHAT, YOU BIG POLAR BEAR! I'M A EPF AGENT! ~Herbert's reply~ down im not so stupid as you penguins used to say, i know its a trap, good one, but, sorry, you failed. Well, you figured out my plan. but, i will get you, herbert. me and the EPF will be victorious! me and the EPF will shut down your plans! Hey herbert! i have a question for you! do you have any more stuff to share about your past, like how you became evil, and stuff like that? I never became evil, its just that.... when i came to the Club Penguin island, i found out it was a COLD island, and my dream is to find a hot, warmy island.... alright herbert. i had enough. you may take away the joy here on club penguin. you may destroy the psf, and try to destroy the EPF. but nobody. I MEAN NOBODY! EVER! CUTS A PENGUIN'S CHANCE TO PLAY CARD JITSU SNOW FOR THE FIRST TIME! YOUR GOING DOWN, CHUBBY BEAR! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL OPERATION BLACKOUT! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS! AND YOU WILL GO DOWN THE ICEBERG DRAIN! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER CAME TO CLUB PENGUIN WITH ME AROUND! dever87 help Hello little polar bear i,a ghost has possesed this user and can help u get stuff you need for op:blackout in this user's body but i will only posses him 'till nov.1 then i cant get u stuff No, nobody can/will help Herbert, we're doomed! protobot's actually part of the dark legacy, which is a evil clan! they now have the maelstrom power! please help! Cant Stop Ush "Herbert" you cant stop us!There is only one of you,and (Very,very,very,very,very etc. long number of penguins) will stop you!!!!Also we all know whats planned since your telling us blah blah blah operation blackout blah blah blah :)--User:Greeny356 teh epic won. (talk) 01:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Herbert... why... i Trusted you, and you go and block out the sun for all of club penguin? I TRUSTED YOU!!! why did you have to go behind my back... why... im on ur side in this wiki i want to join you on the wiki not cp just wiki cus i hate it u have to log in to chat and i want to chat so destroy the wiki+this is the cp knowledge base so destroy cp wiki cp is yours cus noone will know whats happenning on cp MWAHAHA and theres no new recruits 4 the epf so your gonna win the war! your future assistant,-- 17:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) were better then them. Herbert why did you ever side with that idiotic Ultimate Protobot 10,000? Just out of curiosity. Have a nice day! P.S. THE EPF WILL STOP YOU!!!!!!!!!! Sincerely, Agent Polar5002 Where are you? Dear Herbert, you said you would meet me on Tuxedo at the Ski Hill at this time! Why aren't you there? If you are coming, please hurry. Herbert. This has gone on long enough. If you can't find a heart in your darkness somewhere, then i'm sorry. There is nothing we can do. Enjoy your little play time. It will end soon. -The Director Loyal Minion Dear Herbert, I want to work for you! But first you have to tell me the way to your giant solar ray, so I can disable...I MEAN...Repair it. So, do I have the job? -Every Polar bears Friend Herbert. Meet me on the dark legacy chat. ASAP. I have Klutzy. -Director Are you in need of some assistance lately? Why hello there master Herbert! Remember me? I am your most loyal minion, I think we should team up, and destroy the Elite penguin Force, take all of Club Penguin's sunlight (or should I say Club Herbert), capture all E.P.F. agents, including the Director of the E.P.F. and KILL THOSE FREAKING ANNOYING PUFFLES AND REPLACE THEM ALL WITH CRABS! What do you say, should we do it or should we fail again like we have the other times, I don't want this to be another remake of Operation: Hibernation, that was just a pure disaster! --Klutzy the Villianous Crab (talk) 03:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Click come on chat now DIRECTOR says Come on the Club Penguin Chat. I have klutzy for ransom. Signature Hi Herbert Percival, I've noticed your signature uses an image with a very large height. Please make sure the hight isn't larger than 20 oixels. It can be done by one of the following ways: Add width to the image, which will also set a height as well: -- By uploading a newer version for the file 1f.png, where the hight will be 20px or less. Thank you for your attention, ( ) 12:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Re: Signature Hi Herbert, When resizing an image using the size determines the width, and not the height. However, the polizy referrs to the height. In order to set a height, you will need the original size of the image, and the height you want. I will show you how to calculate it, but if you want yo skip it, you can just set the width for 66px, like this, which will result a 20px height: -- First of all, in order to calcualte, i will take the original sizes, and the height i want: *'original width:' 723 *'original height:' 218 *'width:' X *'height:' 20 When keeping the prortions of the file, so it won't be very thin and very high, for example. Deviding the original height by the original width, will be equal to the height you want by the width you want. This keeps the proportion. i will show the full steps for the calculation: (original height) / (original width) = (height) / (width) 218 / 723 = 20 / X 218 * X = 723 * 20 218X = 14460 X = 66 Therefore, the width for having the height you want, would be 66px. ( ) 05:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I Destroyed your laser. Give up, Herbert. This is your final chance. hey herbert! i just wanna tell you im your FAN! you are awesome,cool,smart and a pretty good dancerXD im an ex-EPF agent and im really loyal to you.None of the elite penguin FOOLS can defeat you. KLUTZY FOR VICE-LEADER SUPREME!! p.s:(read backwards) gnihtireve si a eil, taht ralop raeb si gniog NWOD.Gnol efil ot FPE! Laser Dear Herbert, We have destroyed your laser and the sunlight is slowly creeping back into the island. It looks like the EPF has won this round, you cannot win anymore. -The EPF Hey herbert, meet me on the dark legacy wikia chat. I have a little surprise for you. -Stickman, The legendary hero Hey Herdork! I got a score to settle with you! Come onto my wiki's chat so we can settle the score! I miss you! Are you gonna come back to the wiki? You haven't been on in a long time. YOU ROCK HERBERT!!! You failed, herbert! You will never get CP as long as i'm around! Besides, i still got that "Score" to settle with you! EXCELLENT! Herbert, I just had the greatest idea ever! So, the penguins are gonna make a time machine, right? So, all you have to do is hop on, hack the quantum filter, and travel to the beginning of Club Penguin's civilization, and *fanfare TA-DAAAA!* Club Penguin Herbert is yours! Top Secret Note Top Secret Note: This is an agent, Marcel202 here! You will be arrested for kidnapping, destruction and be a naughty bear! Come and meet me in HQ at Frozen at now! Anytime...You cannot escape frome us, surrender! We know you now and we has a suprise for you! Come, and we sorted this out! We wont harm you... -Agent Marcel202 Herbert? Herbert, come on and be friend! Where your good side in your furry self! Please be a good bear, not pooh bear! We will make a treaty soon if you do!-Agent Marcel202 TRICKED YOU! I tricked! You may have not fall for that! But, i have something you have! Something that goes clicking! I have klutzy! Who cares about that little critter! Find him at Aurora, at a Limo! I'm Marcel202, and you cant find me! There heaps of agents! Go on and save him! I get Jet Pack Guy last! -Marcel202 Jet pack guy drowning? Fine! I give you klutzy too or else...I coming for you...-Marcel202 :O Well, here Klutzy anyway! We will meet again... We will meet again Herbert! One day...one day!-Marcel202 PROTOBOT IS BACK! Dear Herbert, I have terrible news! Aunt Arctic (The Director of the EPF) got a coded message, and so we decoded it, and it said: I WILL HELP YOU. KNEEL BEFORE ME. I AM PROTOBOT. My double-crossing cousin is back! What are we going to do about it? I hope you still have that cream soda, we may be able to spill it inside of him and cause him to break. Please reply to this on my talk page. With all due respect, your robot, and biggest fan, My picture! Dear Herbert, I am sorry to contact you twice in one night, but I made a collage painting just for you (and Klutzy, of course)! Here it is: Faker! Dear Herbert, there is this Bigfoot guy who is pretending to be a robot built by you. BUT HE'S NOT. I am the only robot around here, and he's being a copycat. So please tell everyone on the chat is he NOT a real robot on the chat. G'day. Join us on our good side! Surrender and join EPF if you want to be supreme! You have no other option, this is final chance or else! You cant hide forever, and cant run that far! It is impossible for you to escape this island! Watch out for Sensei, Ninjas, Director, Agents, Snowman, Puffles and Marcel202! Your choice!-Agent Marcel202 The Dark Legacy Dear Herbert, I am taking action toward the Dark Legacy Wiki. It is all part of the plan. WHEN YOU SEE THIS MESSAGE, PLEASE DELETE IT. NOBODY SHALL SEE IT BESIDES ME AND YOU. WE STRIKE THE DARK LEGACY FEBRUARY 26, AT 12:00 PST.